1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail gate hanger and more particularly pertains a tail gate hanger for hanging objects from and lifting objects onto the bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hangers and hoists is known in the prior art. More specifically, hangers and hoists heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting objects onto the bed of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,762 to Kennard, Jr. discloses a pickup truck derrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,941 to Little discloses a yoke hoist for use with pickup truck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,865 to Strickland discloses a loading and unloading apparatus for pickup trucks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,961 to Runn discloses an electric pickup winch, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,628 to Driver discloses a manually operated pickup truck hoist.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tail gate hanger which is portable, can be easily assembled and disassembled for use, and can be used from the bed of a truck or the trunk of a car.
In this respect, the tail gate hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging objects from and lifting objects onto the bed of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tail gate hanger which can be used for hanging objects from and lifting objects onto the bed of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.